


Crush

by Powerfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Samandriel, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Jock Dean, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Watching, bossy samandriel, fluff bits, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel doesn't know how to feel when Cas starts dating Dean, and he REALLY doesn't know how to feel when he develops a crush on his best friend's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samandriel doesn't know how to feel when Castiel begins dating Dean.

His best friend is dating the most popular guy in school and it seems so strange. Dean is this jock, this _golden god_ on a man, all tanned skin and corn-fed muscle. He’s smart, but not nerdy, and well liked by teachers and all the right cliques, despite being part of none of them. He should be ruling the school with an iron fist. He’s the kind of guy who should be picking on nobodies like Samandriel and Cas. Except he's not. Dean is just sweet and genuine and even after he and Cas start going out, he never tries to exclude Samandriel.

"Hey Alfie," Dean calls to him, using the nickname he has given him (a play on his middle name of, Alfred, after being told he needed a nickname and Dean already had a Sam in his life)  "Me and Cas are headed out for burgers. You wanna come?" Samandriel smiles sincerely and agrees, feeling a new warmth blossom in his chest. He knows plenty of guys at school who have lost friendships to significant others, but he counts himself as lucky that that is not happening to Cas and him.

Dean isn't greedy with Cas' time. If Cas says he and Samandriel have to study, Dean just says "Cool" and promises to text later. When Samandriel's mother was in the hospital, Castiel was on the phone with him for hours, comforting his friend, never being rushed off the phone by his boyfriend. Dean even knows that the two of them have a standing commitment of movie night, every Saturday, and never encroaches on it.

It's on these occasions that he finds out more intimate details about Dean: how his kisses will ghost along Cas' neck until he eagerly devours his mouth, how he brushes his fingers through Cas' hair while Cas goes down on him, how his dirty mouth would make even a sailor blush.

It feels inevitable that Samandriel would develop his own crush on Dean.

He feels horrible, of course. You can't have crushes on your best friend’s boyfriend. It's wrong and a betrayal and Samandriel knows it will be the catalyst that will lead to the inevitable rift in his and Cas’ friendship. Yet he can’t stop. He won’t stop. Every time Dean shoots him that 1000-watt smile, all Samandriel can think of is what those lips would taste like or how his teeth would feel digging into his skin and not Castiel’s. Whenever Dean puts a jovial hand on his shoulder, he imagines Cas telling him about those same hands gripping his hips tightly and flipping him around like a ragdoll. Samandriel wants to be between those bowlegs whenever he sees Dean running down the lacrosse field. He hates himself for feeling this way.

He tries to draw away from the two of them, declining invitations out and trying to find excuses not to be around Dean, but it’s harder than it seems. Short of telling Cas the truth, he doesn’t know a way out of this situation.

Then it all comes to a head over winter break.

Cas and Samandriel are sitting on the floor of Cas’ living room, watching some J-horror film (Cas’ choice). His parents are away for the weekend and the boys are following their usual routine: junk food, beer, exchanging commentary over the film, and then passing out. They are halfway through the movie, when Cas’ cell pings. He glances at it, quickly reading the text. Samandriel doesn’t have to ask who it was; it was always Dean.

“Hey, are you cool with Dean coming by?” Cas asks. Normally, Dean stays away from their nights together. It’s the one time now when Samandriel can really relax around Cas, but he knows that if he says anything to the contrary it might raise suspicions in his friend.

“Um, sure. Yeah” Samandriel says, trying to sound nonchalant despite the fact that he is fucking terrified. He leans back against the couch and takes a long pull on his beer as Cas texts his boyfriend. Within a few minutes, the familiar rumble of the Impala approaches outside. They hear the engine cut off less than a minute before a soft rapping on the door. Cas jumps to his feet to let his boyfriend in, planting a crushing kiss on him. Samandriel watches Dean’s arm snake around Cas’ waist, pulling him in tighter, as if he hasn’t seen him in weeks. In reality, it’s probably been less than a day.

“What’s up, Alfie” Dean greets him as he makes his way into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to the blond boy. Cas heads toward the kitchen to get another round of beers.

“Nothing.” Samandriel responds, “Movie night.” He shrugs, attempting to keep up a calm demeanor when in reality he’s too disarmed by Dean. There is nothing particularly different about him tonight, same light stubble, same canvas jacket, but Samandriel is hypnotized by the scent of the boy, no, fuck that, MAN. Dean is a Man, no question about that. He smells like cologne and sweat and leather and just a slight hint of motor oil that seems to be a carry-over from his job at the garage. Samandriel tries to act aloof as he breathes in deep, inhaling every molecule of Dean’s air possible.

Castiel walks back into the room with the beers, and hands them off. Samandriel quickly drains his initial beer before going to town on his new one in an attempt to calm his nerves. Castiel resumes his spot on the floor next to Samandriel, only slightly farther apart to accommodate for Dean’s legs. He restarts the movie and pats the ground between Samandriel and himself lightly as he looks up at Dean, encouraging him to sit on the floor with them.

Dean immediately acquises, and plops down to the carpet. He throws an arm around Cas, pulling the dark haired boy into his chest comfortably, his other arm resting on the couch cushion above Samandriel. The blond boy can feel the heat coming off of Dean’s arm a few inches away and that, along with the scent of him, is beginning to make him impossibly hard. He shifts slightly, trying to hide a growing bulge, but the movement leads to Deans fingers just barely touching his neck. At first, he thinks he may be imagining it and tries to refocus attention on the movie… but then Dean’s hand starts to move.

It’s only a light brush on fingertips on the nape of his neck, but it might as well be the most erotic thing Samandriel has ever felt. He’s not completely inexperienced (what happens at Space Camp _stays_ at Space Camp), but he’s not the type of person to put his sexual cards on the table, so to speak. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Dean’s gaze is completely focused on the TV. His fingers, however, draw light circles and swirls up and down the back of his neck, causing goose bumps to rise all across Samandriel’s body and making it even more difficult to hide his arousal.

He can hear Castiel shift deeper into Dean’s arm and, out of the corner of his eye, he can see Dean plant a soft kiss on Cas’ head. Samandriel closes his eye, hating himself, hating that he’s enjoying this meaningless (to Dean at least) touch, hating that he is betraying his friend. He attempts to shift away, hiding the movement with a sip from his beer, but it only causes Dean to intensify his ministrations, moving from light touches to actively rubbing Samandriel’s neck. The blond boys closes his eyes as Dean’s fingers run lightly through the short hairs at the back of his neck. Samandriel quickly makes a move to stop this. He reaches up, acting like he is simply scratching the back of his head but instead removes Dean’s hand, dropping it silently on the couch cushion behind him. Samandriel hoped that was a strong enough hint, but instead Dean’s hand returns to his neck with a vengeance, now working in light touches to the sensitive area right below Samandriel’s ear. He should say or do something, but it feels. So. Damn. Good. Goddamn Dean Winchester. The movie is suddenly paused as Castiel gets up.

“Back in a second” he says, as he makes his way down the hall. Samandriel turns his head away from Dean as he watches Cas walk away, pleading silently with him to not leave him he alone with Dean. As he shifts back around he can see Dean has moved in even closer to him, his arm now squirreling its way around Samandriel’s shoulder. Dean’s expression is unreadable, Samandriel knows his is probably terrified, like a rabbit facing down a Mac truck. Dean’s bright green eyes catch Samandriel’s blue ones, and the boy can’t help the shiver that rips through him as Dean’s gaze drops to his lips.Their faces are inches apart, and everything reasonable inside of Samandriel is begging him to _Flee_ , but right now reasonable just doesn’t seem worth it.

“Hey Alfie,” Dean says, voice barely above a whisper, and with that he closes the gap, pressing his soft, full lips onto the smaller boy’s. Samandriel has a momentary instance of panic before the carnal part of his brain takes over and he finds himself kissing back. He shuts his eyes and tries to take in Dean with every sense available to him. It’s a chaste kiss, just the sweet touching of lips moving and shifting over each other. He can smell Dean even more clearly now; Dove soap, mint gum, the tangy scent of beer. Dean presses a hand onto the back of Samandriel’s neck, urging him deeper into the kiss. Samandriel presses a palm onto his collarbone, grasping onto his shirt tightly. Just as he feels Dean’s tongue sweeping over his lips, he can hear Cas’ footsteps coming down the hall. _Shit_ , he thinks as he shoves Dean away from him, but he knows he’s not quick enough for Cas not to see his best friend and his boyfriend separating from a kiss.

Cas’ face is impassive, a blank slate. He tilts his head in a curious manner. Samandriel tries to think of something, anything, to say, but all he can do is open and close his mouth. His brain and mouth can’t seem to form words. He can feel the sting beneath his eyes, warning him that tears are imminent.He needs to beg for forgiveness, but he fears it’s too late. Cas just stares at him.

“About time, right Samandriel?” he says, his voice holding no trace of anger or betrayal. A small smile crossed his lips as he sits back down on the floor, next to Dean and facing Samandriel. “Dean has been wanting that for months. I thought I’d have to press your faces together myself. He’s a good kisser, though, right?” Dean lets out a small, almost bashful,laugh as he pulls Cas under his arm. Samandriel’s expression slowly changes from fear to confusion. He’s in the same position he was before and can feel Dean’s fingers once again on the back of his neck. Something inside of him snaps.

“I have to go,” he blurts out, jumping to his feet and avoiding eye contact. The tears that were threatening before now spill down his cheeks as he rushes for the door.

“Samandriel, wait!” Cas quickly rises and follows him. Samandriel isn’t listening, he just needs to get out. He doesn’t know if he’s mad at Dean or Cas or himself, but all he feels right now is anger and shame. He needs to leave and as he reaches the door, Cas’ hand wraps around his wrist. 

“Samandriel, wait. Please,” he stops, still unable to look at Cas, tears now streaming freely down his face. He sniffs softly as Cas takes both his hands in his.

“Hey, why are you crying? Did we do something wrong?” Cas’ voice is soft and comforting as he runs his thumbs over the back of samandriel’s hands.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I kissed your boyfriend and hurt you and…” Samandriel stammers through his tears. He looks away from Cas, unable to face his friend, “I should just go. I shouldn’t be here-”

“Samandriel, I’m not mad. I swear I’m not. Look at me, please? Please look at me.” Cas scoops his face into his hands. When he finally looks toward Cas, Samandriel sees that he wasn’t lying; there is no anger or bitterness in eyes, just concern and affection for his friend. 

“I’m not upset. I’ve knew this would happen eventually. I wanted it to.” Samandriel furrows his brow as Cas says this. Cas strokes a thumb over Samandriel’s cheekbone, “I’ve known that Dean wanted you for a long time and truthfully… so have I.”

 _What?!_ Samandriel thinks, but before he can even get the word out, Castiel’s lips are on his in a hungry kiss. Samandriel is taken aback by this. Where Dean’s kiss was sweet and tentative, Cas is enthusiastic and impatient. Almost immediately, he slips his tongue between Samandriel’s lips, opening the smaller boy’s mouth to his own. Cas tastes like beer and sugar, the sweet and sour combination forever imprinting itself on Samandriel’s mind as _Cas_. In their entire friendship, Samandriel has never once thought about kissing Castiel, but right now, in this moment, it feels so right. The shock quickly fades away, as Samandriel’s hands find their way up Cas’ chest. Cas hands move from the smaller boy’s face and begin  carding through his hair. He brings his teeth down lightly on Cas’ bottom lip, earning a surprised moan from the taller boy. He pulls Samandriel in tighter, the kiss growing hungrier and deeper; Samandriel wonders if Cas will even let him come up for air. Their lips separate for a moment, and Samandriel takes an opportunity to look at Cas. His eyes are heavily lidded and he can feel the rise and fall of his chest. He doesn’t know what to say.

“This is… unexpected,” he says quietly. Cas chuckles and pulls Samandriel into a hug. Samandriel finds himself wrapping his own arms around Cas’ waist and pulling himself in tighter.

“But is it unwanted?” Cas asks, pressing his lips into Samandriel’s hair.

“I…” Samandriel stammers, grasping for an answer that should be simple, “I don’t know.” He can feel a new warmth descend on his back: Dean. Dean’s hands land on Samandriel’s hips as he leans down and presses his nose to the delicate skin below his ear. Samandriel leans his head back onto Dean’s shoulder, allowing Dean to attack his neck with small nips and kisses. Castiel leans down and catches Samandriel’s lips with his own once more.

“What do you want?” Cas whispers against Samandriel’s lips between kisses. He can feel Dean’s hands sliding up under his t-shirt, over his ribs, a shiver running through him as his hands graze over his tummy. Samandriel closes his eyes, reveling in the touch.

“Do you want us to stop?” Dean’s voice is warm and deep next to his ear. A tongue darts out and quickly licks the shell of his ear. A small whimper escapes Samandriel’s mouth when rough callused fingers continue their way up his shirt, running playfully over a nipple. Samandriel shakes his head vehemently, eyes still shut.

“No,” he finally manages to rush out, his brain unable to form a reasonable thought of any sort. He is trying hard to keep any logical thought afloat, but currently the voice that’s screaming _What the Fuck?!_ is drowning in a sea of teenage hormones. His t-shirt is slowly hitched up and over his head, and he quickly feels Cas’ mouth locking onto his clavicle, sucking and licking in an effort of to leave a mark. Dean’s hands begin moving down further, past the hem of his jeans. As soon as he feel Dean’s fingers coast along his cock, Samandriel’s eyes shoot open and a strangled gasp escapes him. He’s pleased, although more than a bit surprised, he didn’t come just from that touch alone.

Dean chuckles at his reaction and continues rolling his palm down Samandriel’s clothed length. The smaller boy is digging his fingernails into his palm, hoping to stave off coming. Castiel hums over Samandriel’s skin, his mouth moving up his neck, continuing to leave a trail of bites and marks in its wake. Samandriel knows his limits and he’s about reached it. He huffs loudly and pushes Castiel away.

“You two need to slow down,” his voice is thin and small, his heart aching at the sight of Cas’ hurt expression, “It’s not like that, I just… I’m not going to last if you keep going that way.” Cas’ face immediately softens back to the lustful gaze from before. He feels Dean’s grin as he presses another kiss into his shoulder. 

“He’s a little bossy, Cas” Dean’s voice is low and seductive. Samandriel feels Dean hands drop to his hips and spin him quickly so they are facing eachother. Samandriel looks up into the larger man’s eye, dark and wolfish, the bright green eaten away by lust-blown pupils. “I wouldn’t have expected that of you, Alfie. I kind of like it.” Dean presses his hips against Samandriel’s. Even through the layers of fabric, it’s not hard for the smaller boy to feel the size and heat of Dean’s cock against his own. Castiel dips down, warm breath skating over the goosebumps on his neck. 

“Why don’t you show Dean what you learned at Space Camp,” There is a playfulness, almost teasing, to Castiel’s voice. Samandriel quirked his head to look at Cas, questioning him with his eyes. Of course Cas knew what Samandriel had “learned”; He had drunkenly admitted it to Cas one movie night, describing, in detail, his exploits with his roommate, Inias. Looking back on that night, Samandriel sees that the look of wanton need and lust that Cas now wears was the same one he had that night. Samandriel could kick himself for ignoring the obvious.

“You sure?” Samandriel asks, the last vestiges of insecurity falling away as Cas plants a soft kiss on his lips.

“Yeah,” the taller boy replies, and with that Cas’ hands land at the top of Dean’s jeans, making quick work of his fly. Dean shucks his jacket off quickly before his lips fall back onto Samandriel’s in a hungry kiss. Samandriel responds eagerly to the warmth of Dean’s tongue wrapped around his own. He concentrates on kissing Dean, teeth clutching onto his bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the larger man. Cas has moved behind Dean, working the get his pants off. Samandriel can hear the tell-tale hiss of a zipper and the shuffle of cloth against skin as Cas slides them down. He can feel the full, hard warmth of Dean’s cock against his still-clothed thigh. He pulls back from kissing Dean to look down at his exposed member, throbbing and pink. He licks his lips, preparing himself mentally and physically for what he is about to do. Samandriel looks up at Dean, hooded, dark eyes stare back at him. Castiel is nibbling and licking up and down Dean’s neck, and Samandriel considers that his friend has a bit of a biting kink. In an instant Samandriel drops to his knees and takes Dean into his mouth.  
There is no precursor. No hesitant, virginal licks, just Samandriel full-on inhaling Dean’s cock. He swallows him down quickly before slowly coming back up, hollowing his cheeks as he does.

“Jesus Fuck” Dean lets out a low cry. His hands fly to Samandriel’s shoulders, grasping tightly. Samandriel wraps a hand loosely around the base of Dean’s cock, pistoning his hand in opposite time with his mouth. Samandriel relishes the taste of Dean as drops of pre-come slide onto his tongue; it’s salty and wonderfully musky, like Dean himself. He sucks him down, running the head over the top of his mouth and causing Dean to grasp his shoulder so tight, he knows he will bruise. He pulls back, laving his tongue over the head and causing Dean to whimper more than he would like to admit.

“Goddamit, Alfie! _Space Camp_ taught you this shit?!” Dean’s voice is low and raw. Samandriel gives a pleased hum over Dean’s member. He releases Samandriel’s shoulders, hands hovering just over his head hesitantly.

“You want to fuck his mouth, Dean?” Castiel asks coyly. Samandriel can feel a soft hand petting down his hair. “You don’t mind that, do you Samandriel?” He looks up to Dean and Cas, cheeks hollowed, soft lips swollen and mouth still pumping over Dean. He stares up through thick eyelashes and nods, almost demurely. In a second, Dean’s hands cradle Samandriel’s head and his hips begin to thrust forward, sliding down Samandriel’s throat rhythmically. Samandriel relaxes his jaw and throat, letting Dean take control, his hands grasping tightly onto Dean’s hips for balance. Dean suddenly pulls him off his cock. Samandriel grimaces at Dean; did he do something wrong?

“Cas, I can’t take this all for myself. You need to try this” Dean gasps out unevenly. Samandriel and Cas look at eachother; Cas giving him an impish grin, Samandriel staring back with wide blue eyes, mouth red, wet and swollen. Before Cas can even react, Samandriel has grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him to his knees. 

“Whoa, Samandriel, way to take control of-” Samandriel cuts him off with a rough kiss. He pulls Cas closer, hands running up the back of Castiel’s head and through his hair. Cas sighs lightly into Samandriel’s mouth and his tongue breeches his lips. He can feel Castiel fighting for control, his hands coming up and closing over the smaller boy’ jaw as before, but this time Samandriel grabs him by the wrists and pulls them down to his side. Samandriel pulls back slightly, teeth nipping lightly at Cas’ bottom lip. There is a gasp and a curse from Cas before Samandriel’s mouth is on him once again, tongue sliding over his friend’s, reveling in the taste and feel of him. Above him, he hear’s Dean’s soft moans as he watches the two of them. Castiel pulls away, tilting his head expectantly.

“What do you want me to do, Samandriel?” Cas asks. Samandriel releases Cas’ hands. He grips the edge of Cas’ tshirt and strips it over his head. Samandriel revels in the bare flesh before him, running cool fingers over the soft skin and tight muscle of Cas’ shoulder, planting a reverent kiss on them, before pressing him down onto the carpet.

“Lay back.” Samandriel demands, the growl in his own voice surprising him. Cas complies as he shifts back, resting on his elbows. Samandriel leans over him, trailing a path of soft, wet kisses over his clavicle, and chest. Castiel lets out a gasp as Samandriel’s tongue languidly circles and laps at his nipple, causing it to form into a hardened nub. He can see Dean out of the corner of his eye, shifting out of his own shirt before settling onto the floor beside them, stroking his hardened shaft idly. Samandriel catches Dean’s darkened gaze as he mouths his way to his boyfriend’s opposite nipple. Dean curses under his breath as Samandriel grips it delicately between his teeth, teasing with the tip of his tongue, causing Cas to release a broken moan.

Samandriel continues down Cas’ torso. He reaches his hand down to Castiel’s legs, running a palm along the inside of his thigh and feeling the hardness throbbing beneath the fabric of his jeans. His hands fly to the top of Cas’ pants, undoing them. Cas lifts himself up, allowing Samandriel to pull his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. Castiel’s cock bounces as it’s released from his boxers, swollen and dripping precome. Samandriel catches Cas’s eyes for a moment, pools of black swallowing the color. His hand lays on Cas’ thigh and he can feel him trembling slightly with need beneath his touch.

Samandriel leans down and takes in a tentative lick over the head of Cas’s member. His taste is different from Dean’s, slightly sweeter and a bit soapy. Cas makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan when Samandriel wraps his lips over the swollen head. He lets his tongue run circles over it, closing his eyes and focusing his efforts of the job at hand (or in mouth, in this case). He slowly pushes down lower over Cas’ dick, testing himself to see how far he could go before his gag reflex kicks in. He feels a warm large hand, Dean’s, on the small of his back, causing him to arch his ass in the air slightly. 

“Jeez, look at you Alfie.” Dean says, barely above a whisper, “I wish you could see how hot you are. Right, Cas?” Castiel just groans in response. Samandriel looks up to see Cas’ head thrown back, eyes clenched shut, fists balled, breathing heavy. Samandriel works over Cas’ cock, cupping a hand over his balls and stroking lightly.

“So… So, good. Fuck!” Cas struggles to remain coherent. Samandriel runs his tongue over the vein on the underside of Cas’ member, pulling up and hollowing his cheeks. He feels Dean’s hand sliding over the crest of his ass and down the back of his thighs. Samandriel releases a low whimper around Cas as Dean presses his hand into his hardening cock. Dean chuckles a little at the response, continuing to stroke him through his jeans. He feels Dean lean over him, warm breath in his ear causing him to shiver. 

“Do you like when I touch you?” Dean’s hand makes no effort to stop. Samandriel hums in the affirmative as he run Cas’ head against the roof of his mouth, eliciting a string of profanity from the larger boy.

“Can I touch you some more?” Dean’s hand lightly grazes the top of Samandriel’s jeans, waiting for a response. Samandriel turns his gaze toward Dean and barely nods his head. He refocuses his attention on Cas and his orgasm and Dean’s fingers work on his fly. Dean tugs his jeans down sharply over his legs as he feels the fabric gather around his knees. A warm hand is pressed to the skin of his backside. Samandriel can feel goosebumps rising across his skin as Dean strokes over his skin. Cas hand flies into Samandriel’s hair, pressing his head down hard onto his cock. Samandriel gags a little, caught off guard by the action.

“Jesus, don’t stop, so close,” Castiel gasps between breathy moans. Samandriel feels Dean’s hand lying on the orbs of his ass, spreading them apart slowly.

“That’s it , Alfie, I want to see you make Cas come.” Samandriel increases his speed and pressure. He feels Cas’ hands tighten in his hair and his body tense as he crests his orgasm with a deep grunt. Just as Cas begins to shoot down his mouth, Samandriel feels a slick lap from a tongue over his hole. Samandriel pulls off in a knee-jerk reaction with a gasp, catching a faceful of Cas’ release as he does. Dean’s tongue continues to dip into his entrance, Samandriel writhing and shivering in response, come cooling as it drips down his face. Without thinking, he pokes his tongue out to lap up some of the release, reveling in the flavor.

“I think you surprised him, Dean,” Cas says as he gathers himself up onto his knees. He leans forward, kissing Samandriel hard on the mouth, oblivious or apathetic to his own spunk on the boy’s face. Samandriel releases a high-pitched whine as Dean lavs his entrance, the warmth of his tongue contrasting the cooling saliva it leaves behind. Cas pulls away from the kiss, a cocky little smile on his face, and licks at the semen clinging to his lips. Samandriel drops down to his elbows, arms quivering from holding himself up for so long. He arches his back, presenting more of his ass for Dean mouth.

“Fuck” Samandriel stammers out as Deans tongue dives in even deeper, “so… so close...” Dean instantly pulls away, leaving the smaller boy feeling empty. He looks back to see Dean wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Not yet, you don’t.” Dean’s voice is a harsh whisper, “I want you to come with me inside of you” Samandriel can barely he believe he doesn’t come from those words, but the feeling of Cas placing warm strong hands and hot kisses over his neck and shoulders grounds him.

“Cas?” Samandriel weakly implores. He knows he doesn’t really have to ask, the three of them have already gone this far and he has Cas’ come still drying on his face, but he needs to hear him say it, say that it is ok to fuck his boyfriend. Cas trails kisses up Samandriel’s neck before taking the lobe of his ear gently between his teeth.

“Yes, Samandriel,” Cas whispers between his teeth, earlobe still grasped. Cas’ hands are on either side of the boy as he helps him back up onto his hands and knees. As he strokes his hands over Samandriel’s body, the feeling is both erotic and comforting. Samandriel closes his eyes nestles his head into his friend’s side while Cas plants a soft kiss on his head. There is a soft click and a spurting noise; Samandriel turns back to see Dean coating his fingers in lube. Lube? They came prepared? Samandriel looks to Cas with furrowed brows, the “What the Hell, man?” inference clearly visible. Cas half-grimaces and shrugs his shoulders, implying to just go with it. Samandriel is about to say something but instead gasp harshly at the feeling of cool, lobe-covered fingers circling his hole. Dean pushes one in slowly as Cas strokes softly down Samandriel’s shoulders.

“You’ve fingered yourself before, haven’t you Alfie?” Dean’s tone is both curious and teasing. Samandriel gulps for air and nods vigorously, thinking of how many times he has with Dean in mind. Dean’s finger slides in and out of Samandriel, lube warming with the friction. He slides a second finger in, quicker this time, causing the smaller boy to buck back involuntarily. Castiel leans forward, increasing his grasp on him, and whispering platitudes to him.

“Relax, ok? Dean knows what he is doing. I got you, ok?” Cas leans forward and captures Samandriel’s mouth with his own. The kiss is hungry and feral, Samandriel giving himself over willingly to Cas’ dominance, his tongue pliant against Cas’. Dean’s fingers brush something inside of him and he lights up light a spark, moaning hard into Cas’ mouth.

“Fuck, _That_ … do that again!” Samandriel pulls back from this kiss, gasping at his own words. Dean and Cas both chuckle lightly as Dean once again brushes over Samandriel’s prostate. Dean takes the opportunity of the boy’s euphoric distraction to slip a third finger in, scissoring and widening his entrance. Samandriel keens and writhes with every movement of Dean’s hand. Cas continues to kiss over his back and shoulders as his hands travel further down Samandriel’s body.

“Deeeaan,” Cas whimpers, “Please… please fuck me. I need…”

“Shhh,” Dean’s voice is low, “I know.” he removes his fingers, causing Samandriel to whine at the emptiness. He hears a crackle of a condom wrapper and the _snick_ of the lube bottle. Samandriel’s patience is wearing thin until he feels the head of Dean’s cock idling against his hole. Cas’ hand is resting on the low part of Samandriel’s belly, almost touching his painfully straining cock.   
“You ready?” Dean asks, his voice hesitant. At this moment, he has had enough of Cas and Dean’s kid gloves. He turns his head back and zeroes in on Dean.

“Fuck me already! I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. China. Doll.” Dean’s eyes widen and his body straightens at this sudden bold display. Castiel cannot control the his laughter, leaning over and pressing his forehead into Samandriel’s hair. Dean’s shocked expression is quickly replaced with his trademark smirk.

“I bet you’re not, Alfie,” and with that, Dean sinks his cock into Samandriel’s ass, hands clenched tightly on his hips. A low moan is dragged out of Samandriel as he widens around Dean’s member. He arches his back when he feels Dean’s ball graze the bottom of his ass as he bottoms out.

“Shit,” Dean exhales the word, his fingers digging into soft skin, “Holy Fuck.” Samandriel get a wicked idea and gives a small bounce back onto Dean, causing the man to gasp loudly.

“Jeez, Alfie, warn a guy!” Dean smacks Alfie ass lightly, causing the smaller boy to snort with laughter, before beginning to thrust into him.

Dean’s movements are rhythmic and strong. With every thrust, he curses or huffs out a pleasured noise. Samandriel can feel Cas wrapping a hand around his member, working him in time with Dean’s movements as he whispers in his ear. 

“That’s it, Samandriel, take that cock. Fuck back on him, that’s right. Your ass looks so good stretched over Dean like that, all tight and needy.” Cas continues to talk, but Samandriel is so lost in the sensation of his hands and Dean fucking him. Dean’s strong fingers dig deeper into his hips, pulling him back with each thrust forward. Cas’ other palm tenderly rubs up and down Samandriel’s spine, as he switches between kissing him and murmuring utter filth in his ear.

“That’s it Alfie. Take it!” Dean’s movements gain momentum. Each slide of his dick runs over Samandriel’s sweet spot, causing the boy to cry out his own string of blasphemy. As Dean continues to thrust, he feels a new sensation, wet, warm and rough drag over the outside of his raw and battered hole. A tongue. It takes a second for him to realize that Cas is licking around his hole even as Dean is fucking him. The sensation is transcendent and he can no longer hold on, moaning loudly through his release, coating Cas’ hand and his stomach in white.

Dean groans as Samandriel clenches around his cock, his orgasm coming after only a few more fast, hard movements. Samandriel collapses onto the floor, face first, as soon as Dean’s grip releases. He’s sure he will have hand-shaped bruises, but he’s far from caring. Castiel follows his movements closely, pulling the smaller boy into his chest and curling an arm around him. Samandriel exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he curl’s deeper into Cas’ embrace. He can see movement out of the corner of his eye as Dean removes the condom and then settles down behind him, Placing a soft kiss on the back of Samandriel’s neck.

As he lies there, sandwiched between his best friend and his best-friend’s boyfriend, the anxious, ashamed feelings from before begin rising back up in his chest. He just fucked his best friend’s boyfriend and, to some extent, his best friend as well. So what now? What does this mean? Are the three of them a _thing_? Do the two of them even want him? Will Cas and Dean just pretend this never happened? How the _FUCK_ is he going to face either one of them at School in a couple weeks when all he’ll be able to think about is Dean’s cock and Cas’ (surprisingly) filthy mouth?

Samandriel can feel himself breathing heavier, the familiar burn of tears already beginning, when a soft pair of lips brushes his forehead sweetly.

“Stop thinking, Samandriel” Cas admonishes gently, “Everything will be ok. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, but for right now just relax.” Samandriel gazes up at Cas with imploring eyes. Cas smiles at him before leaning in and kissing him warmly. Dean huffs in agreement, patting Samandriel’s hip softly and curling in deeper around the boy. He can feel their hands clasp over his hip in solidarity.

Samandriel knows they should get up. He knows they should clean up a little. He knows they would be better off in Cas’ bed than on the carpet of his living room. Yet right now, he’s just going to snuggle down deeper and pretend this feeling, this completion, will last forever.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few people ask for a 'Morning After' chapter, and thought "What the Hell?"
> 
> I also think I may do a sequel because I love these boys so damn much.

Samandriel was in the moment. He was Zen. His eyes focused intently on the bubbling and dripping of Cas’ coffee maker as he watched the black liquid fall into the carafe below. Maybe if he focused enough attention and energy on just watching the coffee brew, he could avoid thinking about last night.

Last night. _Jesus_.

He sweeps a hand over his face as if trying to wipe the memories out of his head. After they had pulled themselves off the living room floor, the three of them had squeezed themselves into Cas’ double bed (no small feat, especially with Dean) and had passed out amidst kisses and handjobs. Glimpses of last night’s activities keep surfacing in his mind: Dean’s face while he watched Cas and him, Cas whispering filth in his ear as he jacked him off, the feeling of Cas’ tongue…

Samandriel slams his hand on the granite counter of the kitchen island, dragging his nails along the hard surface, hissing ‘No’ under his breath. His eyes prick with tears. Last night had been a mistake, he knows this. He has officially fucked up his friendship with Castiel and now has also fucked up any sort of relationship, platonic or otherwise, with Dean. They are going to leave Samandriel in the dust, laughing about how they fucked some pathetic nerd and-

“Samandriel?” Cas’ already rough voice is even rougher with sleep. The smaller boys looks up. Castiel is descending the staircase, barefoot, clad only in a soft pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He mumbles, face impassive. He’s leaning over the counter, still staring intently at the coffee maker, the red numbers at the top blink 5:03 am. They didn’t even go to bed until after two. Castiel walks over to his friend and places a warm hand on his shoulder. Samandriel flinches at the touch.

“Are you ok, man?” Castiel rubs down his shoulder and Samandriel can’t help remembering that same touch from last night. But now, his tone is soft and concerned. Samandriel is afraid to look at his friend, tired of the fact that this will be the third or fourth time he has cried in front of him in two days. He steadies his gaze as the coffee sputters to a finish.

“Why’d you do it?” Samandriel mutters, almost to low to hear.

“Do what?” Cas asks, shifting so that he is leaning against the island counter, now facing Samandriel.

“Fuck me.” Samandriel’s voice is resigned and thick. He walks away from Cas, opening a cabinet across the room and grabbing a random coffee cup.

“Did you not… Did you not want that?” Cas says warily, trace amount of fear and worry in his voice. Samandriel looks as if he didn’t hear him. He pours the coffee slowly into the mug before scrubbing a hand down his face.

“I did, yes, but… It’s not like that, it’s just… I mean, you guys are going back to being a couple and I’m… I’m still going to be me. just me, y’know?” He looks up at Cas, brow scrunched together. Castiel looks deep in thought as he considers his friend. Samandriel sighs heavily.“It’s going to hurt so much when you both pretend that last night never happened.” Samandriel burns his tongue as he takes a large sip of the coffee, but he doesn’t care. Anything to distract him from how he is feeling is good. There is a lull as Cas considers his words. Tension seems to fill the room.

“Samandriel,” Cas finally speaks after an extended pause, “Do you really think so little of me or Dean that we would just ignore you after last night? Do you think we do shit like that every weekend? Find one of our close friends, take him to bed and then fuck off?” He is incredulous, his face a mixture of hurt and offense, but his voice is soft. Guilt suddenly twists in Samandriel’s gut. Cas was right; he had assumed that Dean and him would be assholes about the whole thing, the same kind of douchebags he hears the girls at school always talk about Monday morning. Samandriel grimaces with the realization of his assumption.

“I didn’t know what to think,” he confesses, eyes on the floor, thankful for warmth of the mug around his hands,“I didn’t want to impose on your....” Samandriel runs a hand through his hair, hoping to control the embarrassed blush rising through his cheeks. Cas takes a step forward wrapping his friend in a tight hug.

“Samandriel, you are not imposing anything.” Cas brushes his lips over Samandriel’s temple. “Dean or I would not have made a pass at you, hell, we wouldn’t have tried anything, if we weren’t sure we wanted you to be a part of this relationship.” Samandriel finally find the courage to look up at Cas.

“So what? You want like a friends with benefits situation?” Samandriel cocks an eyebrow, pulling away from Cas slightly.

“Well, benefits are nice, but we want a little more than friends” Dean seems to appear out of nowhere. Cas and Samandriel both swing around suddenly. He stands in the doorway clad only in a pair of sleep shorts. He crosses the room quickly, coming to Cas’ side and running a hand down his boyfriend’s back.

“I wasn’t kidding last night.” Cas reassures, “We have been talking about this for awhile. If you don’t want this, don’t want one or both of us-”

“No I do. I do.” Samandriel looks up at both of them sincerely. He pulls in tightly once again into Cas’ arms. He can feel Dean’s warmth as a large hand runs under his t-shirt and up his back. “So, this is going to be a relationship? Like a triad or something?”

“Yeah,” Dean says after a moment. He places a kiss on both Cas and Samandriel’s jawlines. Samandriel closes his eyes and dives into the warmth of his boyfriends (Boyfriends. That sounds weird).

“It’s weird to see you so shy again, Alfie” Dean says with a chuckle, “What happened to the bossy guy from last night?”

“He came.” Samandriel snorts and he can feel laughter vibrating through Dean and Cas’ chests. As the three of them separate, Samandriel tries to give the guys a reassuring smile.

“You alright?” Cas asks, his head tilted curiously.

“Yeah” the smaller boy nods, “I’m good, but we’re going to need to set up some ground rules.” He looks at Cas and Dean pointedly as they both nod. All three of them are on the same page.


End file.
